Heated Metal
by Dalektopia
Summary: Romance between two teen superheroes is intense. There's always a chance some baddie attacks your base and almost kills your lover. Iron Fist x Nova/Danny x Sam. Contains Yaoi and Lemons. Oneshot.


**Heated Metal**

Oh it was all too inevitable. Two young heroes, in contact with each other every single day, socializing, getting to know one another for copious amounts of time. A perfect breeding ground. People might say it's hormones or it's just a phase the two were getting into. Though, they clearly knew it wasn't after a few months. Every time they met, whether it was in the Hangar, the Testing Facilities, or the shower rooms. Yes, the shower rooms, where the taller blonde "accidentally" rubbed his all too erect member against the shorter, dark haired teen's own right after an intense training exercise. It was lust back then, when Nick Fury, the head of the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D, had just recruited a few aspiring heroes. It was all about lust when Iron Fist, Danny Rand's superhero alias, and Nova, Sam Alexander's alias, first met. When they first had each other's sensual touch when they shook hands.

The taller blonde was, of course, Danny. A good looking, laid back sort of teen with a kind, gentle heart. A pacifist with no intentions to use his powerful martial arts training against the innocent. He had somewhat long, golden locks, though much shorter than that of The Thunderer, and a muscular build due to his training. On the other hand was Sam. A fiery sort of teen, who always had a comeback. A latino with the power to equal to that of the sun, and the hotness to match. Both physically and literally. Sam had just about the same body as Danny, though with a sleek, short haircut. Both, instantly had feelings for one another. Yet back then, they were still confused. They both thought it was a phase. They both thought of it as something that would pass, much like everyone else thought. They, were also wrong. What turned out to be a little crush escalated into something much more than that. When Nova took the initiative during a training mission to Wakanda, and kissed the taller blonde. Both Iron Fist and Nova were lovestruck by each other, bound by that thread of fate. They had pure, unadulterated, intimate feelings for one another. And with that, the two hooked up in secret, afraid of the others' disapproval, especially Nick Fury's. So, their lust continued for months, under Nick Fury and the other agent's radar. A quick glance in the halls, a small peck when no one was looking, and a full on intimate sex life at night. Sure they were teens, yet even the monk like standards of Iron Fist had to be broken. At first, of course, the two were hesitant. Sam himself had to urge the taller teen to do what they needed. Yet, it was still awkward the first. Then, everything else came smoothly. That is, until...

"You told Parker?!" Sam shrieks, albeit silently in his shared, lavishly furnished room, "Why?!"

"Sam, please," Danny says in his usual, calming voice; the only voice that can ever cool off Nova or Sam, "I wanted to. Peter's come through for us before. He'll never tell the others. He has too much responsibility to let that cloud his mind. He still has to look for the Trapster who escaped...again. His aunt had her ankle twisted. He has a social life to attend to. He also has that assignment Fury had him work on. And the fact that Doctor Octopus is still at large. I mean he's just too busy to let our little secret out, Sammie-boo." Danny pauses, looking at his lover who stared back with saddened, almost tear filled eyes. "But if it's any consolation, I made him swear upon his own life, body and soul, and if he ever did dare tell anyone, he'll feel the full power of Nova and Iron Fist...and the flaming breath of Dormammu courtesy of Doctor Strange..."

"Ugh, but Danny," the shorter teen groans, crashing onto his bed, "I mean it's been over two years...two years of safe secrecy. Keeping it down from the agents and our own friends and family. Now the web head knows? I just..."

"It'd be best if we let it out in small pockets until the big reveal," the blonde smiles, falling over his lover, his muscular arms holding him inches from the other's face, "I mean, a man once said that 'if you keep something as potent as love stored up inside, it can hurt you'."

"Shut up, fortune cookie," Sam chuckles as he cranes his neck forwards, kissing the blonde.

Fortune cookie. Sam's own cute nickname for his boyfriend. And of course, Danny always obliged. He, too, had a little something to call Sam.

"Hehe, you little firecracker," Danny smiles, kissing the teen under him.

Then, an alarm. A huge, explosion followed by the tinny sounds of electronic sirens blaring in the deep crimson lit darkness. The two lovers are tossed from their bed, screaming as Danny covers Sam with his body, holding the teen close. The two land in a corner of the now darkened room. The young man in his grasp whimpers, almost on the verge of tears. Sure, he had been in near death situations before, but never one where his love had been actively protecting him from harm. He grumbles, trying to regain what sense he had left. He looks into Danny's clear blue eyes as taller stared into his own emerald orbs. He opens his mouth to speak.

"I love you..." Sam whimpers as Danny loosens his grip, helping the shorter lad up.

"I..." Danny heaves, a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth, "I know..."

Sam looks at the taller with caring eyes. He knew he was hurt. He knew that the pain his boyfriend felt must have been intense, to the fact that he was now having trouble hiding the pain from Sam. Danny looks at him. He smiles weakly, holding a hand to his side. Something must've been broken when he was protecting him. Protecting. The simple act of selflessness hurt Danny. Or maybe even have killed him. Sam wouldn't think about that possibility. He meant so much to him. Too much. Danny was his life; his one true love that no one can ever take away without having to go through him. Sam starts to cry, Danny looking at him. Somehow, everything was deafened. Everything seemed to stop. The sirens seemed to die down. The screams and roars of soldiers running past the hero's room were toned down. Danny puts a hand on Sam's moist cheek, caressing it. The shorter teen slowly looks up to see the same face that he had fallen in love with two years ago.

"Sam, I'll be fine," Danny smiles. "It's only a fractured rib. Nothing the doctors can't handle."

"A-Are you sure? I mean I can see if it's much more severe and you really are hurt; please let me see tha-"

A kiss. That always shut Sam up. Sam winces at the taste of his lover's blood, but simply gets lost in the kiss, entranced by his touch. Another explosion rocks the Helicarrier, this time, Sam saves Danny from tipping over. The blonde smiles.

"We need to get to Nick," Danny says, now his voice turning ever more authoritative, "The others might be already there."

Sam nods calmly, steadily walking Danny to the exit to their room. The blonde winces whenever he takes a step, Sam trying not to notice his lover's pain. The doors open, only for the two to find the only person who knew dodging what appeared to be a clawed mechanical tentacle. Spiderman or Peter Parker, quickly glances at the two as he strafes around another attack from the tentacle. He screeches as it lunges, smashing against the metal wall behind the red and blue clad hero.

"Guys, a little help?!" Spiderman shrieks, dodging another attack. "I'm a bit tangled up here! And this guy is armed and dangerous. Extremely armed!"

"Danny's down for now, Spider," Sam calls back, "I'll do what I can."

The two head back into the room behind them as the tentacle strikes at Spiderman, hitting him and sending him flying into a wall. The hero is dazed, groggily getting up as another tentacle moves up towards him. He jumps quickly to the right, only to slam into another. He groans, scratching his head. As the tentacles grab his arms and legs, they bring upon the arachnid a gruesome foe. The claws start to tighten their grip, making him scream out in pain, as the maniacal doctor looms over him.

"Oh, don't put up such a struggle, arachnid," the mechanically enhanced man growls, "It's going to be a long time until you break out."

Spiderman groans at the amount of pressure. Deep in his head, he was still trying to find out why Doctor Octopus was hell bent on trying to "dissect" him. Why?! What in the fucking hell is that about? Yet, of all the craziness, he still was shocked at what Iron Fist told him. When blonde came up to Peter Parker, looked him straight in the eye and said those words.

_"Peter, I'm gay.__"_

Peter was shocked, of course. But he was also open minded and in truth came to like Danny as an older brother, someone who guided him every step of the way. Even through thick and thin, he was there. He just asked all the questions he should, not daring to hurt or probe any further than what the blonde was comfortable with. But then he asked that fateful question that practically blew his mind. Was he dating?

"_Why, Peter? Do you want me?_"

Peter was quick to shake his head, Danny laughing at his expense.

_"__But yeah...Sam."_

That, made Peter turn red hot. Sam? Nova? The guy whom he had a rivalry with from the start? With a pacifist, nice, heartwarming, overly loving type of guy like Danny? Opposites do attract. Then, reality struck. He was still in Doc Ock's clutches, and he was quickly losing the feeling in his arms and legs.

"Oh this is too good. You and I are destined to fight, Spiderman," Ock grins, his breath blasting onto the teen hero's mask. "…bound by a thread of fate that will be soaked in your blood; my utter victory over you in the very place that you reside in."

Spiderman only lets out a small whimper.

"Well I won't make you suffer for that much lo-"

The eight limbed doctor is blasted from where he stands, screaming as he himself crashes through wall after wall and into the adjacent rooms, unhanding Spiderman. A blue glow zooms from the residual smoke and hovers above the almost unconscious hero. The red and blue clad hero tries to stand, only to cough up a bit of blood. The blue glow stops, two footsteps clanking upon the metal floors. A gloved hand reaches down to help Spiderman up.

"So spiders can't go toe to toe with octopi?" Nova sneers.

"Whatever, Nova," Spiderman grunts, his senses getting back in place, "How's your boyfriend?"

Nova narrows his eyes. Underneath his helmet, he sweated nervously and on the outside, he blushes madly, and angry almost to the point of punching Spiderman out. But, he calms down.

"Danny's fine," Nova manages to spits out.

"Aw, is little Sammy-boo defensive today?"

"Shut up."

"I mean c'mon. I was just kidding. You two are actually really cu-"

A tentacle bursts from the hole that Doctor Octopus was blasted through, snapping at Spiderman's face. Luckily, Nova blasts it away quickly. The mad doctor soon arises from the rubble, glaring daggers at the two young heroes. He roars, flailing his arms towards the two, banging against the walls, the floors and the ceiling. Another blast from Nova, only to be blocked by two arms. They retract from Doctor Octopus' body and he is hit with webbing to the eyes. He screams, his mechanical arms trying to take the sticky substance off of him. Then, brutal pain. Searing, brutal, excruciating pain. Sam flies underneath the mechanical monstrosity, and Ock is blasted with yet another beam of energy from Nova, sending him through the ceiling and into the Helicarrier hangar, but not before grabbing both his assailants and dragging them with him. Meanwhile, two eyes stare at the attack. Two worried eyes.

"Please be safe, my little firecracker."

Ock screeches, his arms snaking their way towards Spiderman, who by now was knocked unconscious. Now only Nova stood in the doctor's way. An arm erupts from the side, knocking Nova out of the air for a few seconds, but regains his footing, strafing around one tentacle after another, continually blasting at Doctor Octopus with beam after bream of white hot energy.

"I may not like him that much," Nova grits his teeth, dodging a thrown off road vehicle, "But fortune cookie trusts and knows him."

"Fortune cookie?" Ock growls, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"None of your freaking business, you eight armed excuse for a squid!"

Doc Ock scowls. He throws two arms at Nova, to be blasted away with ease. Nothing was working. No algorithm can stop Nova as he crashes into his body, knocking out most of the systems in his mechanical arms. He crashes one last time into a helicopter, and is knocked out. He wheezes out, the mechanics that kept him alive starting to fail as S.H.E.I.L.D. agents start to swarm around him. Nick Fury himself walks in, surveying the destruction. He groans, shaking his head, but then turns to the fallen villain.

"Ock got here via a stray Latverian fighter jet," Fury explains, "Could be some trouble brewing betwe-"

The commander's voice grows silent, deafened by Nova. He now only had one thing on his mind. His boyfriend. Iron Fist. Danny. The teen zooms through the hole in the floor and towards his room. He quickly opens the door, looking inside with intent. The lights were back on, at least. And then, the person he was searching for, the very man who he sought to protect in his darkest hour. Danny, lying on the bed, shirtless. This was normally a sight that would light up Sam faster than the Human Torch can say "Flame on!" but he did know that his boyfriend was hurt. Too hurt. Instead, the boy calmly walks over to the blonde, drawing the sheets over him, minding the fracture in his side. He walks to his drawer, getting a cold pack and bandages. Gently, he wraps Danny's torso with gauze, then puts the cold pack over the wound. Gingerly, he caresses the sleeping teen's face. He seemed so peaceful as he breathed ever so softly. No snoring, no deep heavy breaths. It was pure bliss for Sam.

The standing teen himself shakes his head, groaning. He himself, was tired. He saunters over to his side of the bed, taking off his helmet and placing it on his drawer. He slowly takes off his costume, now only in his tight briefs as he goes under the covers. He fixes his pillow, snuggling it. He really needed something right now, but didn't want to do anything to wake his lover. He sighs. It can't be done right now. As he closes his eyes, he feels the sensual touch. The very same kind of touch that had him entranced two years ago, now wrapping around him. Hands feel around his abs, tracing the crevices and lines. Sam starts to breathe heavily, biting his lip. He looks down to see Danny's hand already nearing his groin and his hardening member. He lets loose a small pant, whimpering as the blonde reaches down through Sam's briefs, gently grabbing a hold of his rather large member.

The shorter teen gasps, starting to moan. It was so good, feeling Danny's muscular yet sensual hands around his dick. It was pure bliss. He turns his head, looking into deep blue eyes. The blonde looks back, smirking. He kisses his lover as he winces, the pleasure being too much. Sam breaks the kiss as Danny goes faster in his movement, stroking faster and harder, causing an all too excited teen to moan out in ecstasy. Lust and love collided, fusing into an intimate sort of longing for one another as Sam moves, close to releasing his load. He cuddles Danny, his body now overtop his as the blonde moves the sheets, revealing his muscular naked body. He smiles as Sam marvels at his member. It was bigger, and it wasn't even fully erect. He moans out, eyeing the boy with lust filled eyes. That got him up. He carefully slides his own cock against Danny's rock hard abs, rubbing it, their sweat working as lubricant.

Then, the blonde enters, making Sam moan out, his hands digging into Danny's skin. It was so big. Too big. Sam looks down, his eyes tearing up from the pain. The look almost broke Danny's heart. It was tough to see him in pain, even in the most intimate of moments. But then, he smiles. He starts to thrust himself onto the massive cock within him, rocking up and down. It was good. Too good. Danny loved Sam's sensual touch, and it was tough trying not to ejaculate so soon. Sam, on the other hand, was all too close. He starts to thrust himself faster and faster, making Danny moan out. He, on the other hand, was whimpering. It was too close. So, so close. He grabs Danny by the neck, planting a lust filled kiss upon his lips, their tongues intertwining lovingly, caressing each other with that same touch. They fight a war within their mouths until…

"D-Danny!" Sam manages to gasp, shaking out of pleasure, "I…I'm almost!"

"M-Me too, my little f-firecracker! Ngh!" Danny groans, "I…"

"I…"

"I love you." They both moan out, their seed shooting out into and at one another.

Danny bucks into Sam a few more times, the white substance leaking out as his face and abdomen is bathed in Sam's own. The teen on top moans out, fully exhausted. He gently plops onto his lover's muscular chest, both feeling each other's heartbeats. Sam drifts off into sleep, Danny holding the teen in his arms, not minding his injury. Some things can mask pain, or completely take it away. For Danny, it was that sensual touch.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Eh, it was all too inevitable that I'd write about Iron Fist x Nova/Danny x Sam. I mean I do have two major crushes for those two. Danny and Sam are just so darn cute! DO YOU HEAR ME?! CUTE! HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR ABS?!**

**Urgh. I just can't...ngh. I mean...I sincerely wish both of them exist. I really do. I would give so much, just to be with either one. They are both such great characters, people that are relatable in many ways, but also different. It's so tough living life, knowing that I can't have them...It hurts.**

**BUT.**

**I can also settle for look a likes...people that I know I can trust and love as much as I love Iron Fist/Danny and Nova/Sam. I mean...my ex did look a lot like Sam. ;)**

**ANYWAYS! READ AND REVIEW! As always. :3  
**


End file.
